I'm a Monster
by UnbreakableRose
Summary: I'm hurting, and it's all because of you.
1. Chapter 1

_**Monster**_

These voices in my head are slowly killing me, killing me, killing me. My _friends,_ my own _brother_ , want me to die, to cease to exist. If they want me to rot in hell, then so be it. They say things behind my back, calling me ugly. All I want is to be accepted.

"Why have I fallen prey to a demon of hate?" I say.

They flaunt themselves. They flaunt their freedom to do as they wish. They are showoffs. I am invisible. I am weak. I will never get up. They make me feel worthless. I am nothing.

They always ignore me. I try and try to get them to notice me. What have I done to them? What is so wrong with me that my _family_ is shunning me?

" _You're a monster."_ Those words repeat in my head as you hear my blood is dripping on the floor. The blade feels sharp against my skin. It feels good. It is intoxicating. I grip the blade tightly. My fist clenches out of anger.

I remember Father Fujimoto. I remember when Yukio had a gun to my head, threatening to kill me because I "killed" my father. I remember when the Vatican put me on a death sentence. I wish they had killed me when they had the damn chance!

I drag the blade against my skin harshly. They sheer agony of this makes me smile. It is a twisted, crazed smile. The smell of blood fills my nose. It smells good. Ironic, isn't it? I'm acting like the demon I swore I would never become.

Every time I slice my arm, the wound closes up. No matter how many times I cut my arm, the cut heals. It is frustrating. The blood is still there, running down my arms, as salty tears make their way down my face.

"It's no use." I sigh.

I get a towel and clean up. I glance at my arms. The cuts hardly even left a scar. My arm still hurts from the knife. I put the towel away on my secret hiding area, along with my knife and a picture of Yukio, Father Fujimoto, and me.

 **This was my first story! I hope you guys like it! I love you all!**

 **I do not own Blue Exorcist.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Monster**_

 _"He's a demon. A monster, yeah, that's just what he is." My own brother speaks._

 _"He doesn't' know what he is capable of." Bon snarls._

 _"He doesn't know how we feel!" Shima cries._

 _"He is a monster. He will destroy us all." Yukio announces._

 _They don't know that I am here, listening to very word that comes out of their mouths. Tears prick the corners of my eyes. I try to be strong. I just can't._

I wake up. There is sweat running down my face. I then remember the dream I had. All the hateful comments and words coming from their mouths. I shake my head. Let's _n_ ot think about that.

 _They left you. You are nothing. You do not deserve their kindness. You are a monster. There is no hope for you. No one loves you. You are worthless._

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cry.

 _No one can hear you. You are just pathetic. You are screaming into nothing. Your voice cannot and WILL NOT reach their ears._

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screech into the empty room.

The room is black and white in my eyes. There is no color. All I can see is pain and blood. My blood, Father Fujimoto's blood colors the room. The room is empty; it is an outline of my agony and suffering.

Why am I like this? Why did I become who I was? Why do I even exist? Did God want me to live this life? Why am I here? What is my purpose?

Someone tell me, please.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Monster**_

At first, I had brushed it off. Then, the words crept their way into my mind, little by little. Every day after that, I started to believe what they were saying. All the hate I received from them, it was slowly eating away at me.

All I had wanted was for everyone to see past the fact that I was Satan's son. Out of everyone, I thought that my friends and my brother would have seen past that. Oh, how wrong I was. All they did was scorn me, talking about me behind my back.

When I walked in the hallways of the cram school, they would huddle together, pointing, laughing, and whispering cruel things about me. They would spread rumors about me. All of them were harsh and unforgivable. They would snicker whenever they saw me and would send me hate mail.

Yukio even moved out of our shared dorm. When he did that, I thought that he would move to another room. He relocated to a _whole other building._ That's when I knew. Nobody loved me. No one wanted me. That's when the _he_ came along.

The voice. The voice that sounded so familiar, oh so familiar. It was always there, waiting to strike. It lurked in the back of my mind; it whispered horrible things in my ear. It told me that I was nobody.

No matter how many times I screamed, no matter how many times I cried, no matter how many times I yelled, no one heard me. No one helped me. The voice told me that they would not hear me.

I was alone. I had nobody to comfort me. I had nobody to tell me to love myself. I had nobody to tell me that I should not believe what everyone said about me.

I tried to tune it out. I just could not. I was weak. I let what they said get to me. I let them hurt me. I let myself slip into depression. I let myself crawl into a dark void that I am unable to escape.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist.**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, before I start, I would like to say that I really appreciate what all my readers do for me and I would especially like to thank ErinAlekto for helping me improve my writing. I love you all!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

 ** _Monster_**

I had considered confronting them about what they were saying, but I figured that it would make things worse. I still hear them talking in the distance. I hear them whispering about how I could never be normal. All they do is talk, talk, talk.

Then, the voice came along. It had taken that knife and dragged it against my skin. It had made me bleed. The worst thing is that I enjoyed it. I saw what I was doing to myself, and I knew that I wanted to end my entire being.

Every night at 8 o'clock, I take that one knife, which was blessed, that knife that was dipped into holy water, and slice my inner thighs, watching the blood drip down onto the floor and color my pale hands. The wounds would heal repeatedly.

I wanted to leave everything behind, no one would care if I was gone or not. My so-called family betrayed me. I have no reason to live; I have no reason to fight. I am dead inside. There is nothing for me in this world, yet I keep hoping that someone will save me.

Love, which is what I want so dearly. I want someone in this realm to smile at me, a genuine, affectionate smile. I do not want to be scorned because of my background. I want to be seen as _Rin Okumura_ , not as Satan's' son. I want to be free of this cage I have been trapped in.

I want to be me. I want to love myself, and to have other people love me as well.

I cannot, though. I cannot have what I wish for. All of them won't let it happen, and _it_ will _not_ rest until I have gone down in the depths of my own despair.


	5. Chapter 5

Ayy! So, I am a terrible author. I know. I love you all so much and I will never abandon this story! So, as you all know, I do not own Blue Exorcist! Enjoy my new chapter (it's so short, guys! I tried my best. I just sort of ran out of ideas after a while...)! ㈵6㈵8㈵8

* * *

"Why? Why do I keep on having faith in them when the outcome will always be the same? I'll get hurt and they'll be enjoying every minute of it. They deserve to suffer!" I yell.

 _Indeed, they do! You're finally getting the picture..._

I freeze right in my spot. There _it_ was again. "Why can't you just leave me alone? I just want to be alone!"

 _Never. I'll_ never _leave you. I've always been there, with you. I've gone too far to turn back. You can't' just tell me to stop. What power do you have over me? Rin Okumura, what power do you have over me if you don't even know who or what I am? Tell me that._

 _Now, I am telling you, you'll never get rid of me. I will haunt your dreams, I will be the whisper in your ears, I will be the darkness that surrounds you, and I will be the very being that destroys you._

Slowly, I begin to put the pieces together. _Satan._

"You're Satan..." I gasp.

 _Wow. You've figured it out! Took too little, too long..._

"What?"

 _I've already broken you down. And you're_ never _getting back up! You know, you were weaker than I thought. All that talk about getting rid of me and killing me- it was all for show, wasn't it? You just wanted to seem like a hero. And then when your friends started shunning you, you wanted othing more than them dead. So why wait?_

* * *

HAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! I left you guys with a cliffhanger! I love youuu!㈏0㈏0㈏0㈏2㈏2㈏2㈎7㈎7㈎7㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈎9㈴5㈴5㈴5㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, so this IS an update for all of you. I DON'T OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

* * *

"Why wait?" I echo Satan's words

 _Yes, why let them enjoy your suffering when you can inflict much worse pain?_

My mouth twitches into a small smile. I try to fight it, but I am unable to do so.

 _See, you're already agreeing. Don't try to fight the temptation, let it consume you 'til you are a shell of your former self._

I gulp nervously.

"I wouldn't hurt my friends!"

 _Is that so? Well, if they hurt you- are they really friends?_

My mind goes blank. I can't respond to that.

"Of course they're my friends, they're the only people I have left!"

 _Is that what the word "friends" really mean, Rin?_

My eyes shut tightly. I can't bear to hear those words. Especially from Satan- a being that knows no love, no friendship.

 _See, Rin? You're getting the picture. The reality is a cold slap in the face, isn't it?_ _These people you call "friends" and "family", they think of you as trash. Something they can use and throw away without hesitation. Is that your idea of friendship and family? Even I know more than you do about it._

"Shut up..."

 _Why should I?_

"Because you know nothing about love!"

 _You really are ignorant, aren't you? I've loved many in my lifetime, all destroyed by what was considered love or not- my love was always a taboo. Forbidden and unholy._


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, so this IS an update for all of you. I DON'T OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

* * *

Satan's loved before...?

 _Yes, I've loved. I was once pure, I was once an angel. Greed corrupted me from within and I couldn't stop. I lusted for power and because of that lust, I became "Satan", King of Demons, King of Gehenna. I lost all that was precious to me- my purity, my respect, my postition._

"Do you ever find yourself regretting doing what you did?"

 _No. I got what I wanted. I wanted power, I got power. So, Rin, what do YOU want?_

"I want to be accepted, I want to be loved, I want to happy."

 _What are you going to do in order to attain that? Tell me, Rin._

"I don't know..."

 _Kill them. Make them suffer for what they did to you. It's not that hard._

Satan's voice echoed through my head. Why would he want me to kill them? They hurt me, but does that mean that they deserve to die?

 _It does. They have driven you to the point of madness! They have tortured you and you do not wish to hurt them?_

"Why would I? I'm NOT like you. I don't believe in hurting people because they hurt me first."

 _You are just like me. You are a demon. You crave blood. You crave power. You crave destruction and death._

"No, I don't."

 _Face it, Rin. You are a demon. You cannot deny that fact for you know it's true. You are my son. You are THE SON OF SATAN!_

* * *

I'm sorry guys! I am running out of ideas. I need to write a new chapter of "Draco Malfoy: Uncovered" and I'm really busy in general! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter~


	8. Chapter 8

HAPPY JIN DAY, JINNIE! We love you, Pink Prince. I hope that you have the best birthday ever. I love you, Jin. I was watching a Bollywood film (I'm an Indo-Trinidadian) and they guy was doing SUCH A BAD JOB at hiding his feelings for the girl. And then his little brother gave the girl a heat balloon and pointed toward the guy and said "This boy sent it."! AND I WAS LAUGHING SOO MUCH! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!

* * *

"Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I have to be like you." I sneered.

 _You're still a demon by nature. Even if you try to deny it, you are a demon. You are my son. You are a blood thirsty demon._

"Like hell!" I yelled.

 _When there's blood near you, what do you feel? What do you think when you can smell blood? It's intoxicating, isn't it? You wish you could smell even more. You wish you could see the blood oozing. YOu wish you could sink your teeth into the creature's that's bleeding, don't you?_

I sat still. My mind was blank. All I could think was "I am a monster. I am a demon. I am Satan's son." Satan's words had gotten to me. That was hs goal and he achieved it.

"Congratulations. You broke me. You've gotten to me." I gave up.

I could hear Satan's laugh echoing throughout my head.

 _See? You weren't hard. You have no will. You have no drive. No one wants you. No one talks to you. I'm all you have. I am all you will ever know._

* * *

I'M SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING! I love you guys!


	9. Chapter 9

I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I love you guys~ And, to all those ladies marching against Donald Trump, you GO! YOU SHOW HIM THAT HE SHOULD RESPECT YOU! No offense to any Trump suporters! I do NOT own Blue Exorcist!

* * *

I sat still for a moment. Satan was right. I had no one. He was the closest thing I had ever gotten to talking to someone...

"Fine. You're right. I'm NOTHING! I am nothing without you. I am pathetic and I don't deserve to live! Are you happy now? You've finally broken me, so what do you want me to do? Tell me! HUH?" I scream.

 _Ha. You weren't hard to break. Just a little insult here and there. Some mocking along the way. And lastly, manipulation. You were easy to bend and break. You have no desire to live and people like that have no will. They don't care what happens to them in the end. You are one of those people. You want to hurt those who made you like this. You want to see them bleed, suffer, and die. You are just like me._

My head was spinning. I can't see anymore. Everything is blurry and I can't make out what's real and what's not. I crane my neck to see where I walk. I can't see anything. I stumble and I smell blood. My knee is bleeding, the red is what stands out to me. I reach out to touch it, but I stumble again.

My head is pounding and I'm dizzy. Satan's words keep on echoeing in my head. I remember the knife, the blood, the tears, the suffering, the fingers, the taunts- everything. Tears slide my cheeks. All the memories collide and I can't take it anymore.

I don't want to be here. I wish I didn't exist. I wish my family loved me. I wish I wasn't alone. I wish I wasn't so weak. I wish I wasn't such a _monster._ I want Yukio to talk to me, to embrace me, to whisper comforting words in my ears. I want to be happy. I want _ANYONE_ to hold me and tell me I'm worth it. I want my father. I want Father Fujimoto. Eventually, everything goes black.

* * *

So, how'd you guys like this new chapter? I'm sorry haven't updated, but I will try to update more! I love you guys! ㈍9㈍9㈏8㈏8㈏0㈏0㈏0㈴5㈴5㈴5㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6㈴2


	10. Chapter 10

I do NOT own Blue Exorcist! I hope you guys enjoy~

* * *

Where am I? All I can see is darkness.

 _Hello, Rin._

"SATAN? What did you do to me?" I ask angrily.

 _Well, I did nothing. You knocked yourself out. How unfortunate._

As I take in Satan's words, I look around myself. There isn't anything. It's just pitch-black.

"Where am I?" I say.

 _You're in your own mind._

"My own mind...?"

 _Yes. You are here to make a choice. You are here to choose the path in which you are to follow. What path? I am unable to tell you that. Only you can decide..._

Decide? What path? What was he talking about?

 _What you want to know is something I can't tell you. The only thing I can say is choose wisely. The path you wish to go down could be one of destruction, one of death, and one of eternal suffering. You need to know what you really want._

"What _do_ I want?"

As I utter that sentance, I see a little boy. I see that he's crying. I try to reach out to him, but he turns away. _Like me,_ I think. When I was younger, I turned away from everyone else and tried to deal with my problems on my own. I pushed everyone away and that's why I'm such a fuck-up. People found me unapproachable and they were scared of me. I was afraid, too. I was afraid of myself. And I still am.

* * *

So, how'd you guys like this new chapter? TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! I KNOW! I love you guys! ㈍9㈍9㈏8㈏8㈏0㈏0㈏0㈴5㈴5㈴5㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6㈴2


	11. Chapter 11

I do NOT own Blue Exorcist! I hope you guys enjoy~

* * *

I remember when I was young. I was happy, but I was lost. I knew I was different from Day 1, but I refused to acknowledge it. I had always been strong for my age and I didn't know my own strength hurt people.

As I got older, life got harder. I was alone in the world, or so I made it that way. I pushed everyone away and I built up walls. I never wanted to be who I am, I never asked for any of this. Being the child that got the powers is a curse. It's not a blessing. Every day I get tormented and beaten mercilessly because of my birth and very existance.

Sometimes I wonder why I was chosen and not Yukio. It hurts to say his name, knowing that I let my brother down and I made him hate me. It hurts to say that I'm alone because I made it that way. I pushed everyone away until they gave up and left me for dead. It's painful to remember that I once called myself "human" because I'm not. I'm just a monster.

Ha, my friends once told me they'd be there for me, what a lie. They betrayed me. And they should pay. No! Don't think that! They're just going through a rough patch, right? _You keep telling yourself that._ Satan whispers in my ears. I can sense him. He's not just next to me, he's everywhere, as if he ruled this world.

 _Because I do._ He scoffs arrogantly. _This is my world. I rule here. I am supreme here. I am god here and you_ will _obey me._

"What makes you think I want to obey you?" I challenge.

 _I don't know. Let me think. Yukio's life?_

My eyes widen. My brother's life? In exhange for obedience?

"What do you want?" I crumble, refusing to let go of the last piece of my family.

 _What do I want? I want you to join me. I want you to rule the Gehenna me and take over the Assiah._

"Why would I do that?" I swallow thickly.

 _Because your brother's life is at stake. So, what's it going to be? Yukio's life, or the entire human race? Pick and choose very carefully, for once you make a choice- there's no going back._

* * *

So, how'd you guys like this new chapter? I love you guys! ㈍9㈍9㈏8㈏8㈏0㈏0㈏0㈴5㈴5㈴5㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6㈴2


	12. Chapter 12

I do NOT own Blue Exorcist! I hope you guys enjoy~ A NEW CHAPTER!

* * *

"There's no going back, huh?" I say.

My brother's life or humanity's. I swallow thickly. I can feel the beads of sweat sliding down my forehead. My eyebrows furrow in concentration. Memories fly and disappear. My tears are remembered. My blood is still shed. My pain and suffering resurfaces. Am I only running away? Am I really getting rid of my problems?

He's my brother. He's my family. I love him. _Do you? He made you bleed. He made cry. He left you for dead. He killed you._ This voice. It's not Satan. It's so familiar, but so out of reach. It makes me think of my life.

I wasted myself all these years. I pushed them all away until they left. They gave up on me because I did that to myself. In reality, am I any better? I tried to make them pity me. At what cost? It didn't benefit me. It made me believe in something that wasn't real. But I'm too trapped. I'm too far gone. I'm too lost in this labryrinth, this maze. I'm not getting out.

 _No. They hurt you. They made you bleed. They cursed you, beat you, and you still forgive them? You are pathetic. You don't even know what you want. You don't know what's wrong, what's right. You are in the dark. You are blind. You are_ nothing.

I know who it is. It's me. Why am I running? I'm running away from myself, from them. They killed me. The moment I opened up, they left. They told me I was a _monster._ I hate that word. I hate it all. What's the good in this world? There is none. Why am I shedding blood for something I never asked for? _Yukio,_ of all people, should know that. He's hated me all along hasn't he?

I've seen those glares. I've seen it all. He thinks I don't know. I do. I buried it so deep, I lost sight of the fact that I've never lived for myself. I was kept alive to be a _weapon._ I have never been anything more than a tool. Everyone knew it except for me. I was a fool. I was blind. I am no longer going to suffer. They are.

* * *

"I've made my decision." I say, my voice sturdy and strong.

Let them burn.

* * *

So, how'd you guys like this chapter? I love you guys! ㈍9㈍9㈏8㈏8㈏0㈏0㈏0㈴5㈴5㈴5㈵6㈵6㈴2


	13. Chapter 13

I do NOT own Blue Exorcist! I hope you guys enjoy~ A NEW CHAPTER!

* * *

They will burn. All this time, my flames were harmless. Now, my flames will be the cause of their suffering. It will be so rewarding to see them cower in fear. I smirk. I was once like them. I was pathetic and I was weak. I was alone and I was scared. Now, I am fearless, I am drunk on power, just like they were.

 _You've done well._

"'I know. They're going to pay, but in more ways than one." I mutter, my eyes set ablaze.

My heart was pounding in my chest, my ears ringing. It was like there was a spark and it ignited, setting my fire ablaze. I had been holding it all back all this time. My tears, my pain, my suffering, my blood released itself. My anger went unnoticed and ignored. I held it back until I exploded.

Why? Why did it have to be me? I never asked for this and they should understand that. I am not weak. I am strong and I refuse to hurt anymore. I am Rin Okumura. I am Satan's son. I am a demon. I am a monster. I am everyone of these things. I am not an animal. I am a human being. I am just a person. I want love, happiness, family, just like everyone else. Why can't they see that?

I am like a pane of glass to them. They talk about me, they say things about me, they hurt me, and I'm right there to witness it. They know I'm there. They just choose to see through me. They saw through my tough exterior and they found my weaknesses. They took adavantage of my weaknesses. They took salt and rubbed it in my wound. Did they know that salt heals wounds? By doing that, they made me stronger. They made me into a person who refuses to sit by and die. I found myself. I am not going to fall for their act again. I am going to wake up and open my eyes. I was blind, but I regained my vision. The next step is to wake up. To wake up from this dream.

 _Wake up, Okumura. It's time..._


	14. Chapter 14

I do NOT own Blue Exorcist! I AM SUCH A LAZY PERSON I REALLY DON'T UPDATE BUT I'LL TRY TO BE BETTER!

* * *

Satan's voice lulls me awake. I remember my dream and I smirk.

"Today is the day. They will die." I viciously mutter, hate dripping from my words.

I can feel the hatred surround me, consuming my very being. Satan whispers in my ear, feeding me lies and truths. I don't know what's real anymore. I can't tell. I'm in a haze, but I don't want to come down from this high. It feels good.

 _Can you just smell their blood? Can't you feel it? Dripping, leaking, oozing, their blood is all yours._

"Their blood is all mine. I own them now. I will play with them, tear them to pieces." I say, my voice deadly.

 _Who first?_

"Father, who first? Is that even a question?"

 _Then who, my son?_

"I think you already know."

My eyes flash red, my heart pounding in my chest. I'm excited, I can feel it. I can hear screams, I can feel the terror raging through my victim's body. It fuels me. It makes me want more.

* * *

I march into a room, my eyes focusing on my target.

"Time to die, Sheimi~" I sing, smiling the whole time.

I draw my sword, my flames erupting. I stalk ever so slowly to the petrified girl, getting drunk on her fear. I breath it in, I feel it, and I live it. It's intoxicating and I know if I do this, I won't stop. But I don't care. They will pay and they will die and they will suffer.

Sheimi screams, her blood on my face.

"Bye, bye. Say hello to eternity for me, will you?" I whisper in Sheimi's ear before she takes her final breath.

"See, Sheimi. You weren't an angel. You never were." I say, before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind me.


	15. SHARED ACCOUNT! PLEASE READ

Guys, this is not an update! I have a shared account with CloCloPuff (I LOVE YOU CLO) and it's called UnbreakableCloaph . PLEASE SUPPORT IT BECAUSE IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO CLO AND MYSELF! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH SO PLEASE CHECK OUT UnbreakableCloaph! I LOVE YOU GUYS


	16. Chapter 15

And I'm back. I'm a terrible author XD. I don't own BE. Guys, check out KARD! And to my fellow ARMYs out there, OUR BOYS WON A BBMA AWARD! AREN'T YOU SO PROUD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BTS AND JIMIN AND JUNGKOOK AND NAMJOON AND YOONGI AND HOSEOK AND JIN AND TAE MWAH!

* * *

Shiemi's blood decorates my face, painting it red. I feel no guilt. Adrenaline is rushing through my veins, and I'm high on it. Fear suddenly grabs ahold of me. What if they kill me? What if they hate me?

 _Why do you care about them? You just killed the one closest to your heart without remorse. You're heartless. You are a demon. You are my son. You are Rin Okumura. When people hear your name, they will tremble with fear and you'll be remembered. Isn't that what you want?_

Is it what I want? There's no going back now, is there? Time just stops. It dawns on me that I've become the monster I never wanted to be. I am becoming like... Satan. I vowed to kill him before. Where'd that go? Where'd Rin Okumura go? Where am I? _Who_ am I? I've lost myself. But, there's no turning back.

I love to hear their screams. I get high on it. The smell of their blood wafts through the air and I relish it everytime. Is this who I want to be?

I inherited the flames, the terror, but I swore I'd never become like... him. Like Satan. Why'd I do it? Why'd I start this mess? This isn't who I am. This isn't Rin. But, it is. I made this decision. I just wanted revenge. I just wanted them to hurt like I did. I wanted them to see my scars and smell my blood and feel my tears. I wanted them to know how I felt. I wanted them to feel me. I wanted them to cry with me.

It's not right. None of this is. Life is to be cherished, not thrown away. But, I threw my life away and someone else's. I can't live like this. I can't hurt people anymore. I can't be a monster. But, I _am_ a monster.

* * *

"Rin, please. Stop this." I hear a voice behind me.

It's small and hurt. It's scared. And I smell blood. So much blood. Tears begin to fall. I did this. I deserve to die, don't I?

I turn around and see Sheimi, clutching her wound, as if hanging onto a rope, death awaiting her if she lets go.

"I killed you. You should be dead..." my voice wavers, my movements jerky.

"You didn't. You never could. Rin, stop this. You're better than this. Please." Sheimi says, reaching out to me.

"Rin. Let. Her. Go. Or else, we kill you." I hear another voice. It's Yukio.

I smile slightly.

"You don't have to. I took care of that." I say, drawing Kurikara.

Yukio's eyes widen. Sheimi has tears streaming down her face. I smile at them one last time, before it all goes black.

 _I am a monster, after all. And all monsters deserve to die, right?_

* * *

And that's the end of "I'm a Monster". I've been dragging this story out for too long. I've left you guys waiting and I've given you false information. I'm sorry about that. But, plot twist, right? I was planning for Rin to kill everyone, but "DNA" by Lia Marie Johnson, attacked me with infires (get it, ARMY). So, I wrote this instead. I love you guys and I'm so happy that you enjoyed this story and beared with my terrible updating schedule. Please look forward to mor eof my stories in the future! Thank you!㈵6㈵6㈵6㈏4㈏4㈏3㈏3㈏6㈏6 ㈏7㈏7㈏2㈏2㈏0㈏0㈏1㈏1㈎7㈎7㈎9㈎9㈏8㈏8


	17. Chapter 16

My heart was once golden, unaffected by their words. As time passed, it became infected with their hatred, with their greed and selfishness. And then, one day, today, it has become so blackened that even the most powerful being cannot reverse it. I am a monster and I accept that. I will not live on in my friends' minds as a hero, as someone who loved them, I will be remembered as the demon I was meant to be.

Pain does not go away. It remains; it festers into an infection, a virus, that takes hold of you and makes you forget everyone and everything you have ever loved. I was once told, by someone whose face is long forgotten, blurred with time and regret, that monsters will never change, that they will remain the same until the end of eternity. I might change, but will their stares change? Will their words change? Will those fearful eyes change? No. I will always be looked at like a monster and that will never go away. Those looks, those eyes, those stares, will haunt me until the day I die. And that is why I am ending it now.

I refuse to drag this out any longer, wrecking people's lives, destroying every last ounce of innocence they have left. I draw my sword, meant to kill demons. And as a demon, once this touches my fiery skin, I will die too. I will suffer the same fate as every other demon that has fallen to my blade. In the end, I'm just like them. In the end, I am one of them; I am a monster.

"I am ready." I say, awaiting death.

The world around me is black, and I know my time has come. I can see the faintest grin in the distance. I close my eyes, and let myself fall into the abyss, not holding onto anything.

"I am a monster and all monsters deserve to die." I speak as I fall, waiting for the dreadful impact of death. I know that when it comes, I won't come back.


End file.
